The proposed research is comprehensive, 36-month, synthetic and biological testing program aimed at the development of novel intravaginal spermicides which also inactivate sexually trasnmitted disease (STD) pathogens including human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), preferably via mechanisms other than the disruption of cell membranes. These new chemical entities could be used for women in protecting both from pregnancy and STDs.